


After Sex

by neytah



Category: So Nyuh Shi Dae | Girls' Generation
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neytah/pseuds/neytah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So what's it taste like?"</p><p>(Oneshot loosely based off of <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y71QI_AnP_8">Nikki and Kat</a> in After Sex)</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Sex

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if there are any spelling mistakes, i'll review soon. thanks for reading :)
> 
> Also available on [AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1007625/after-sex-jessica-snsd-soosica-sooyoung-soosic)

Sooyoung lets the pleasure wash over her, her chest flushed and breath heavy. And as her breathing calms, Jess moves upward, pressing gentle kisses against her midriff. Sooyoung looks down, a smile pulling at the corner of her mouth.

"Well that was nice," she says, running a hand through Jessica's hair. She smiles up at her, resting her chin on Sooyoung's abdomen.

"Oh yeah?" Jessica asks, "Wanna go again?"

Sooyoung sighs in discontent. "We have dance practice in 30, we shouldn't." Jess nods, lifting herself up and rolling off Sooyoung, and sits up, leaning against the wall.

Sooyoung stays lied down, not ready to go just yet. She catches Jessica watching her, absentminded affection in her eyes.

"You know this is just casual, right?"

"Yeah, obviously."

Sooyoung hides her small sigh of relief. "Good, I just don't need this fucking the band up if you fall in love with me or anything. I"m not even into girls."

Jessica snorts.

"No, I'm serious! I just like my pussy licked, and you like doing the licking." She waves her hand between herself and Jessica. "It's a mutually beneficial agreement."

"Yeah." Jessica looks away, towards the window. "I'm not gay either though, you know?"

Sooyoung laughs. "Yeah right."

"I'm not." Jess protests. "This is just... it's fun."

Sooyoung raises an eyebrow. "Whatever, you don't have to hide that you're gay, I don't care."

"I'm not!"

Sooyoung shrugs, then sits up, swinging her legs off the edge of her bed. "Whatever. Let's get doing."

\---

"Sooyoung, do you really think I"m gay?" Jessica asks as they walk through empty hallways.

"Aren't you?"

Jessica shrugs. "I dunno."

"Jess, anyone who likes pussy as much as you do has got to be gay."

"Hey, I like guys too."

"Really? When's the last time you've been with one?"

Jess rubs the back of her neck and racks her brain. "Um, trainee days, I think?"

"And did you like it?"

"Uhh..." Sooyoung starts laughing, and Jessica glares.

"What?" Sooyoung exclaims, feigning innocence.

"Shut up."

\---

"You do know you're gay, right?"

They're alone in the elevator up to practice, away from prying ears, when Sooyoung speaks up again. Jessica just looks up at the ceiling. She sighs, and nods. "Yeah." Sooyoung's jaw drops.

"Is that the first time you've said that?!"

Jess smiles. "Yeah."

Sooyoung grins back. "Wow, I"m honored." Jess snorts in disbelief. "No seriously, it's exciting. You're not denying who you are, that's good!"

There's a beat of silence, then Sooyoung speaks again.

"So you don't want _anyone_ to know?"

She shakes her head. "No, it's not that. I mean, Krystal knows, or at least assumed, anyway. And everyone else, it's none of their business, really." She turns to look at Sooyoung: "So basically, don't repeat this conversation to anyone, okay?"

"Yeah, totally." Sooyoung says, "As long as you don't tell anyone you give me steady orgasms."

"Deal."

\---

After practice, Sooyoung and Jessica stay back, leant against the mirrors, half-empty water bottles in their hands, their upcoming single on low volume in the background.

"So what's it taste like?"

"Sorry, what?"

"Like..." Sooyoung spreads her legs, gesturing between them. In response, Jess smirks, spreading her legs and doing the same.

"I'm free if you ever want a taste." Sooyoung scrunches her face and squeals in disgust, giving an amused Jessica a shove.

"Not like that! I"m just curious. What's it like?"

Jessica just shrugs. "I dunno. It's just, it's nice." She looks to Sooyoung, biting her lip. "I like it." Sooyoung laughs.

"I know you like it, jeez. Like, use adjectives."

"I don't know. Everyone's different."

"What do I taste like then?"

Jessica contemplates. Then she smirks, a glint in her eyes. "Let me see."

Fingertips dance along Sooyoung's knee, slowly up her thigh, and Sooyoung's eyes follow. Jessica's breath puffs against Sooyoung's neck as she taps the inside of her thigh,  and Sooyoung's legs open in reply. Her breath hitches when fingers brush against her panties, and Jessica presses her lips against Sooyoung's neck as she delves inside.

It's a familiar feeling, but she never gets tired of how Jessica's fingers know her so well. She sighs, head falling back against the mirror. But Jess's fingers leave earlier than usual, and Sooyoung whines, eye opening to look to Jessica. With a gleam in her eyes, Jess sticks her fingers into her mouth, and sucks, closing her eyes with a hum of satisfaction. Then she pulls back, licking her lips.

"You taste-" She clicks her tongue- "so fucking good."

Sooyoung swallows hard.

Then she lurches forward, clashing their mouths together. She licks her taste from Jessica's mouth, pulling her tongue into her mouth. Hand tangle into Jessica's hair, a sharp tug pulling a moan from her throat. Jessica's pulling on the hem of Sooyoung's shirt and a few seconds away from crawling onto her lap when Sooyoung pulls them apart.

She licks her lips.

"Not too bad."

They catch their breath, leaning back against the mirrors. Then Jessica sighs, kicks out her feet and stands, extending a hand.

"Ready to head back to the dorms?" Sooyoung nods, standing with Jessica's help.

"You know I"m not gay right," Sooyoung says, "It's just all fun."

Jessica shakes her head, smirking.

"What?" Sooyoung whines with a shove.

"That's exactly what I said four hours ago." 


End file.
